Our Blue Angel
by Hanyo4
Summary: Akashi Seijurou tidak mengira bahwa ia menemukan sesosok malaikat kecil yang tak berdosa didalam kardus pada musim dingin. [Father!Aka, Son!Kuro]


**Our Blue Angel**

Sedan hitam mewah menepi di pekarangan _manor_ mobil di buka oleh _butler_ , seorang pria paruh baya turun dari mobil tersebut seraya menenteng banyak _paper bag_ di tangannya.

" _OJII-SAN!"_ seorang anak berusia hampir lima belas tahunan itu langsung menerjang sang pria. Memeluknya erat guna mengusir kerinduan yang membuncah dalam dada.

Pria itu tersenyum sambil membalas pelukkan sang cucu walau kedua tangannya masih penuh dengan tas oleh-oleh. Sikap manja cucunya itu memang kadang tak bisa di tolerir, tapi siapa juga yang tega menolak pelukkan dari malaikat biru tanpa sayap?

"Tetsuya, kau sudah besar! Jangan bersikap manja seperti itu! tidak lihat _jii-san_ kelelahan apa setelah perjalanan jauh?" ujar Seijurou yang ternyata sudah berdiri di depan pintu.

Tetsuya melepaskan pelukannya lalu memutar tubuhnya menghadap sang ayah. Pipinya dikembungkan, bibirnya mengkerucut kesal. "Papa cerewet" ucapnya datar.

Ujung dahi Seijurou berdenyut kesal. Anak sematawayangnya ini memang punya sikap manja yang berlebihan. Apalagi kalau sudah berada dihadapan kakeknya itu.

"Sudah-sudah, _jii-san_ juga kangen Tetsuya kok" tangan pria paruh baya mengusap lembut pucuk kepala si pemuda _baby blue_.

Seijurou hanya bisa menyilangkan lengannya di depan dada. Sungguh, ayahnya itu juga kadang terlalu lupa diri dalam memanjakan cucunya! Tidak tahu apa kalau semakin di manja, sikap Tetsuya nantinya semakin menjadi? Bagaimana anaknya mau dewasa coba, kalau sekelilingnya saja memperlakukan pemuda tersebut seperti anak berusia sepuluh tahunan.

"Ayo masuk _jii-san_!" Tetsuya memeluk lengan kakeknya lalu menarik pria tersebut masuk kedalam _manor_ mewah Akashi. Mengabaikan eksistensi sang ayah yang memandangnya dengan tatapan tajam.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadotoshi**

 **Our Blue Angel © Hanyo4**

 **A birthday fic for Kuroko—Akashi—Tetsuya.**

 **Semoga sang emperor dan minion pelanginya, senantiasa memberikanmu kebahagiaan, malaikat biru kami.**

 **[a/n : umur Akashi dan Kuroko—Akashi—Tetsuya berjarak 16 tahun]**

 **WARN : TYPO(S), ALUR KECEPETAN, ABSURD, OOC, AU!**

 **Happy Reading Minna~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kacamata anti matahari dengan model terbaru, menempel manja di pangkal hidung mancung si pria pirang. Masker sekali pakai di pakai guna menutupi identitas aslinya. Bisa gawat kalau para sekelilinya itu tahu seorang Kise Ryota—mantan model yang namanya masih terkenal hingga saat ini, sedang berbelanja di sebuah toko sendirian.

"Hmm," gumaman keluar dari mulut si pemilik mata sewarna madu itu. "Yang bagus yang mana yaa… hmm" kedua tangannya mengangkat tinggi-tinggi dua buah baju dengan warna pastel yang manis.

Keningnya berkerut karena sulit untuk memutuskan pilihannya.

Namun, sebuah tepukkan di bahu membuyarkan pikirannya.

"Aomine _cchi_!"

Aomine memandang Kise dan baju-baju tersebut secara bergantian. Alisnya bertaut bingung, gagal paham atas situasi yang sedang terjadi. "Kau sedang apa Kise?" Tanyanya

Kise menurunkan maskernya hingga ke dagu lalu menampilkan senyum cerianya. "Aku ingin membelikan hadiah untuk Tetsuya _cchi_ _ssu_!" jawabnya lantang.

Kerutan di kening Aomine makin dalam. Ia menatap Kise heran. "Kau kenal Tetsu kan?" tanyanya.

Kise mengangguk.

"Kau tahu kan _**gender**_ Tetsu itu apa?"

Kise mengangguk lagi.

"LALU KENAPA KAU MALAH MEMILIH PAKAIAN PEREMPUAN HAH?!" teriak Aomine.

Kise menutup kedua telinganya dengan tangan. Tak mau pendengarannya rusak mendadak karena suara Aomine yang mempolusi. Kadang ada saatnya dimana nominasi orang paling berisik jatuh kepada pria _tan_ tersebut, bukan Kise.

"Ish, Aomine _cchi_ memangnya tidak mau lihat Tetsuya _cchi_ pakai baju perempuan hah?" Bisik Kise di telinga Aomine. Ia mencoba untuk merayu sang sahabat agar menjadi koloninya untuk meng _make over_ keponakkan tersayang menjadi sosok yang ia idamkan.

Pemuda _tan_ itu kini diam. Tentu dia juga sangat ingin melihat Tetsuya yang notabenenya adalah keponakkan kesayangannya itu memakai baju perempuan. Tapi sayangnya, Aomine masih sayang nyawa. Tidak mau kena sapa gunting kramat ayah pemuda itu.

"Terserah kau sajalah," Tangannya mengacak surai _navy_ nya kasar. "Aku tidak mau terlibat" ucapnya dan kemudian melenggang pergi dari tempat itu. Berkebalikan dengan si pirang, Aomine masih menjunjung tinggi akal sehat. Tak terbelenggu ajakan sesat Kise barusan.

Sepeninggalan Aomine, Kise tersenyum—atau mungkin menyeringai. "Tetsuya _cchi_ , Ryouta _ji-san_ akan mengembalikan kau ke wujud asli mu" gumamnya

 **.**

 **.**

Murasakibara sedang sibuk berkutat dengan bahan-bahan makanan di dapur super lengkapnya. Ia memang sibuk saat ini. Tapi bukan sibuk karena banyaknya pelanggan yang menumpuk yang diluar sana. Toko kuenya hari ini tutup di karenakan sang koki sedang asyik bereksperimen.

Adonan yang telah di taruh dalam wadah berbentuk lingkaran di masukkan ke dalam oven. Sembari menunggu, Murasakibara memecahkan telur lalu memisahkan kuningnya dengan putihnya. Putih telur yang sudah di taruh dalam wadah mangkok besar kemudian di _mixer_ hingga mengembang setelah sebelumnya di beri gula dan sedikit vanili.

"Manis" ucapnya setelah menyicipi krim buatannya itu.

Pintu dapur terbuka dari luar. Seorang pemuda berambut lumut masuk. Manik emeraldnya mengelilingi ruangan tersebut. "Sibuk?" Tanya pemuda itu.

Murasakibara mengangkat kedua bahunya. Tanpa menjawab pun lawannya pasti tahu keadaannya sekarang itu.

Midorima maju mendekati Murasakibara. Berniat untuk memberikan bantuan, lengan kemeja hitamnya di gulung tinggi-tinggi. Celemek yang di gantung di dinding ia ambil lalu ia pakai karena tak mau kemejanya terkotori oleh serbuk-serbuk tepung yang bertebaran.

"Mido _chin_ , tolong kau lelehkan coklatnya lalu di taruh di cetakkannya" ujar Murasakibara tanpa mengalihkan fokusnya dari adonan krimnya itu.

Kepalanya melongo kanan-kiri untuk mencari benda yang di maksud. "Baiklah _nanodayo_ " ucapnya setelah melihat batangan coklat yang ada di dekat kompor. Midorima memotong batangan coklat dihadapannya kecil-kecil kemudian ditaruh diatas mangkok kaca untuk dipanaskan nantinya.

Dapur tersebut diselimuti keheningan. Si hijau dan si ungu memang diam, tapi kedua tangan mereka sedang sibuk menciptakan sebuah kue _tart_ istimewa untuk keponakkan tersayang.

 **.**

 **.**

Ketiga orang yang menyandang marga Akashi itu sedang duduk-duduk santai di sofa empuk ruang keluarga. Teh hijau, kopi hitam, dan susu vanilla hangat tersaji di atas meja.

Akashi Masaomi—pria yang paling tua di ruangan itu, mengusap lembut pucuk kepala cucunya, Akashi Tetsuya. Keduanya bak tenggelam dalam dunia mereka sendiri hingga mengabaikan eksistensi Seijurou.

" _Otou-sama,_ sudah ku bilang jangan terlalu memanjakan Tetsuya. Dulu waktu aku seumurannya malah di suruh les ini-itu. Sedangkan dia, aku daftarkan ke tempat pelatihan bela diri saja tidak boleh" Seijurou melipat Koran yang tadi sempat ia baca, kemudian memandang lekat pria paruh baya yang duduk di hadapannya.

Masaomi terkekeh geli. Apa mungkin anaknya itu cemburu kepada sang cucu?

Tetsuya yang dari tadi hanya tidur-tiduran di pangkuan sang kakek memasang ekspresi bingung. Sebenarnya sih ia ingin mengajukan protes untuk ayahnya itu. Namun karena sudah ada kakeknya, biarlah pasangan ayah-anak itu yang menyelesaikannya.

"Aku memang tidak setuju kau mendaftarkan Tetsuya ke tempat olahraga berat seperti itu, Seijurou. Tentu kau masih ingat perkataan dokter dulu? Tetsuya tidak boleh melakukan aktivitas berat yang menguras tenaganya. Lagipula dari pada kau memasukkannya ke tempat pelatihan bela diri, kenapa tidak sewa _bodyguard_ saja? Mudah kan?"

"Tapi o _tou-sama_ , cucu manis mu itu terlalu lincah untuk di jaga oleh _bodyguard_. Anak itu selalu dapat lolos dengan mudah dari pengawasan orang-orangku. Bagaimana kalau diluar sana ia di cabuli om-om mesum nantinya?" Jelas Seijurou.

Merasa tersindir, Tetsuya bangkit dari pangkuan kakeknya itu. "Enak saja, Tetsuya itu kuat papa! Lihat," pemuda itu menunjukkan otot bisepnya dengan bangga. "Tetsuya punya otot! Pasti bisa menghajar orang-orang jahat diluar sana" ujarnya polos.

"Oh, _dear_. Jangan banggakan gumpalan daging yang memalukan itu. Mungkin aku harus menambahkan jam les renang mu nanti"

Masaomi tak bisa menahan tawanya lagi. Sungguh, cucunya ini memang sangat lugu dan polos. Membuatnya selalu rindu kalau tak bertemu.

"Tetsuya," Panggil Masaomi. Pemuda _baby blue_ itu memutar kepalanya menghadap ke sang kakek. "Kalau Tetsuya tidak mau di masukkan ke pelatihan bela diri, turuti saja perkataan papamu itu, sayang. Papa berbuat seperti itu karena ia khawatir kepadamu"

Tetsuya mengembungkan pipinya kesal. "Tapi _jii-san_ , _bodyguard_ yang papa pekerjakan itu menggangguku kalau sedang sekolah! Mereka berjaga di depan kelasku, mengikutiku kemana saja walaupun itu toilet sekalipun. Sampai-sampai menginterogasi teman-temanku!" manik _azurenya_ melirik sinis ke arah Seijurou.

"Ya ampun… itu sih keterlaluan namanya," Masaomi tersenyum lembut ke arah anaknya. "Kenapa tidak sekalian memasang rantai ke Tetsuya, Seijurou? Kurang-kurangilah sikap posesifmu itu. kau mau Tetsuya tidak punya teman?" sindirnya

Seijurou bergeming di tempatnya. Ayahnya memang selalu ada di pihak sang anak! Malas menanggapi, ia merotasi manik merah-jingganya.

Tetsuya tersenyum penuh kemenangan di hadapan Seijurou. Seolah mengejek ayahnya itu.

 **.**

 **.**

Kalau tadi Kise sedang sibuk memilih pakaian perempuan untuk keponakan tersayangnya, lain lagi dengan Aomine. Pemuda _tan_ itu hanya diam mematung memandangi tumpukkan boneka yang tersaji di hadapannya.

Padahal tadi ia marah kalau Kise memperlakukan Tetsuya sebagai perempuan. Tapi mengapa dirinya kini juga berbuat hal yang sama?

"Huh," ia mengusap tengukuknya, canggung. "Apa aku belikan majalah Mai- _chan_ saja? Toh ia sudah dewasa ini kan?" ucapnya kepada diri sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

Akashi Tetsuya, pemuda yang kini menginjak tahun kelimabelas dalam hidupnya merasa sangat bersyukur karena dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang menyayanginya.

Dimulai dari sang ayah yang terlalu posesif kepadanya, Akashi Seijurou. Walaupun mereka hanya ayah dan anak angkat, tapi entah mengapa ada benang merah kuat yang mengikat keduanya. Seijurou mencintai Tetsuya apa adanya, begitupun sebaliknya.

Lalu sang kakek, Akashi Masaomi. Pernah dulu Tetsuya mendengar bahwa kakeknya itu menolak untuk mengangkatnya sebagai cucu. Mengingat umur sang anak yang masih terlalu muda untuk menjadi seorang ayah, Masaomi menjadi ragu. Namun berkat segala usaha yang Seijurou kerahkan, akhirnya sang ayah menuruti permintaan egoisnya itu.

Dan terakhir ada paman-paman bersurai pelangi yang merupakan sahabat ayahnya dari jaman SMP.

Kadang dia berfikir, semua yang terjadi sudah diatur oleh takdir. Seandainya waktu itu takdir tidak berpihak kepadanya, mungkin saja saat ini ia tak bisa menikmati indahnya dunia…

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **15 Tahun yang lalu…**_

Akashi Seijurou, Kise Ryota, Midorima Shintaro, Aomine Daiki, dan Murasakibara Atsushi berjalan beriringan setelah mampir ke kedai Majiba untuk sekedar santai-santai.

Berhubung besok libur, mereka memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu layaknya remaja normal lainnya, berkumpul bersama. Padahal malam itu suhu dingin menusuk hingga ke tulang, tapi tak seorangpun yang berniat untuk pulang lebih dulu.

" _Daripada menganggur di depan tv, lebih baik jalan-jalan tanpa tujuan seperti ini_ " begitu kata Aomine sebelumnya.

Tapi ternyata hanya berjalan-jalan tanpa tujuan itu sungguh membosankan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bermain basket?" tawar Akashi.

"Bermain dimana?" Midorima membenarkan letak kacamatanya. "Bukannya di sekitar sini tidak ada lapangan basket _nanodayo_?"

Manik heterokom Akashi mengelilingi tempat itu. suasana kota Tokyo yang lumayan ramai di sekitaran jam pulang kerja seperti ini memang kadang merepotkan. Terlalu banyak orang yang menutupi pemandangan.

"Kalau tidak salah di dekat blok D ada lapangan basket yang tidak terpakai _ssu_!" ujar si pirang Kise semangat.

"Heh, blok D? lumayan dekat juga" sahut Aomine.

"Yosh!" tangan Kise terkepal meninju udara. "Ayo kita kesana _ssu_!"

Mengangguk samar, mereka menyetujui usulan sang kapten. Kise mengepalai kelimanya. Menuntun mereka menuju salah satu lapangan kosong di komplek perumahan.

Suasana di lapangan tersebut cukup nyaman walaupun jalan setapaknya minim penerangan. Berada di pojokkan gang agar tak mengganggu warga sekitar. Fasilitasnya pun masih terlihat layak dan baru. Mungkin banyak orang belum tahu kalau ada lapangan di tempat ini.

"Oi Akashi, kau tidak ikut main?" Teriak Aomine dari lapangan.

Pemuda bersurai _scarlet_ itu menggeleng. "Kalian mulai saja duluan. Aku mau berkeliling sejenak" ucapnya.

Aomine hanya mengangguk mengerti lalu memulai _two on two_ melawan Murasakibara dan Midorima. Sementara dirinya sendiri berpasangan dengan Kise.

Manik dwiwarna Akashi mengelilingi tempat itu. ia merasa janggal dengan suasana sepi ini. Memang sih hawa dingin yang menusuk membuat orang lain malas untuk keluar rumah. Tapi mengapa rasanya ada yang aneh? Seolah ada hal yang tak semestinya ada di tempat itu…

Langkah kakinya membawa menuju taman bermain anak-anak yang berada tepat di belakang lapangan basket.

Namun sebuah suara seolah membekukan sekujur tubuhnya.

Akashi berharap pendengarannya bermasalah, karena itu ia mendekati sumber suara tersebut. Mendekati sebuah semak belukar yang menjulang tinggi setinggi pinggul orang dewasa. Penerangan di tempat itu juga sangat minim sehingga membuatnya sedikit kesusahan untuk melihat apa yang ada di balik semak tersebut.

Tubuhnya ia condongankan untuk memastikan lebih jelas.

Benar,

Pendengarannya tidak bermasalah sama sekali.

Ia **benar-benar** mendengar suara tangisan bayi.

Dengan cekatan, ia menyibak rerumputan yang menutupi. Hingga terlihatlah sebuah kotak kardus di bawahnya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Akashi mengambil kotak tersebut dan membawanya ke tempat terang.

Jantung Akashi seolah berhenti ketika melihat apa yang ada di dalam kotak.

Seorang bayi kecil, bersurai _baby blue_ dengan wajah pucat sedang menangis lirih seolah ia lelah karena sudah terlalu lama menangis.

Akashi mencoba untuk menyentuh bayi tersebut.

Dingin…

Itulah hal pertama yang ia rasakan.

Akashi tak tahu mengapa kakinya begitu mudah untuk membawanya berlari keluar dari taman tersebut. Ia berlari dengan bayi dalam gendongannya itu. Pemuda bersurai _scarlet_ itu tak bisa berpikir, dan tak mau berpikir.

Anggap saja ia aneh karena mengabaikan suara panggilan teman-temannya yang mengejarnya dari belakang.

Anggap saja ia gila karena dengan mudahnya ia menabrak orang-orang yang menghalangi lajurnya.

Dirinya serupa maling yang sedang di kejar oleh korbannya.

Namun ia tak peduli. Kaki-kakinya seolah hapal jalan menuju rumah sakit terdekat. Air matanya mengalir tanpa ia sadari.

Akashi seolah terhipnotis oleh suara tangisan yang membutuhkan kehangatan itu.

"Tolong anak ini!" ucapnya tegas kepada seorang suster yang ia temui di depan pintu masuk.

Wanita itu hanya memasang ekspresi bingung. Tak mengerti hal yang di ucapkan Akashi barusan.

"Tolong…" Akashi mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya, mensugestikan dirinya sendiri bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. "Bayi ini aku temukan di taman. Ia… kedinginan.." ucapnya lirih.

Aomine, Midorima, Kise, serta Murasakibara yang baru sampai hanya bisa mematung. Menyadari apa yang berada di tangan Akashi. Manik mereka membulat tak percaya. Berharap bahwa ini bukanlah kenyataan yang sebenarnya.

"Kau… bercanda kan?" ujar Aomine lirih

Suster tersebutpun langsung bergerak cepat. Ia menuntun Akashi menuju ruang gawat darurat. Meletakkan sang bayi pada ranjang kosong pada salah satu bilik ruangan tersebut.

Seorang dokter menghampiri mereka dengan tergesa-gesa. Di balik masker yang dipakainya, Akashi sadar bahwa orang tua tersebut pastilah panik. Sama seperti apa yang ia sedang alami ini.

"Tolong keluar sebentar" salah satu suster mengusir Akashi dari balik tersebut. Tirai putih di sibak hingga tertutup rapat. Akashi hanya bisa berdoa agar semuanya baik-baik saja. Berdoa demi keselamatan bayi yang baru di temuinya.

Pemuda _scarlet_ itu berjalan gontai menuju pintu keluar. Menemui teman-teman pelanginya yang sedang menunggu di depan lorong.

Akashi bukanlah tipe orang yang mudah peduli. Asalkan hal itu tidak melibatkannya, ia tak mau di buat repot. Tapi mengapa kini semuanya berbeda? Ia bisa saja tadi hanya menelpon _ambulance_ atau menyerahkan bayi tersebut ke pihak yang berwajib.

"Akashi…" Panggilan Midorima yang lirih itu membuatnya mengangkat wajahnya. Lelehan air mata membasahi wajah si _emperor_. Keabsolutannya luntur seketika karena kejadian tak terduga ini.

Mereka tak tahu bagaimana caranya menghibur sang kapten. Karena pada dasarnya mereka juga masih tak percaya, kalau takdirlah yang menuntun kelimanya ke jalan ini.

 **.**

 **.**

Kejadian malam itu memanglah tak terduga.

Masaomi bahkan tak bisa menyangka bahwa putra semata wayangnya telah menyelamatkan nyawa seseorang.

Malam tadi, kalau bukan telepon dari sang anak ia takkan mau repot-repot meninggalkan berkas-berkas bisnis yang menumpuk di atas meja kerjanya. Suara Seijurou yang lirih serta penuh sesenggukan membuatnya panik hingga berspekulasi yang macam-macam.

Beruntung ada salah satu teman anaknya, Midorima Shintaro yang menjelaskan hal tersebut dengan jelas. Masaomi bisa menghela napas lega.

Namun itu adalah pertama kali baginya untuk mendengar sang anak menangis. Sebelumnya saat istrinya meninggal, Seijurou bahkan tidak menangis seperti ini. Anak yang waktu itu umurnya baru sekitar delapan tahunan tersebut hanya memandang kosong potret sang ibunda tercinta.

Ia memaksakan diri untuk terlihat tegar di depan orang lain.

Tapi kini berbeda. Seijurou dengan terang-terangan menunjukkan sisi lemahnya kepada orang lain hanya karena ia menemukan seorang bayi tak berdosa yang dibuang orang tuanya.

Jujur, Masaomi juga tak tega setelah melihat bayi tersebut. Hatinya bergetar, simpati. Tapi ia juga tak bisa memberikan sebuah harapan palsu. Ia tak bisa mengadopsi bayi tersebut dan berniat untuk menyerahkannya ke sebuah panti asuhan.

 **.**

 **.**

Lain Masaomi, lain pula juga dengan Akashi.

Tangisan bayi kala itu seolah memanggil kenangan yang telah ia kubur dalam-dalam. Kenangan atas pencampakkan serta kesendirian yang tak berujung. Ada saat dimana Seijurou merasa ia masih lebih baik ketimbang bayi itu.

Manik _aquamarine_ yang jernih serta bening harus rela di basahi karena kejamnya dunia. Seijurou yakin, anak ini pasti menderita walaupun ia belum mengerti apa-apa. Rasanya ia sangat ingin berbagi penderitaan mereka. Saling menjaga punggung rapuh meskipun hanya ia sepihak yang menjaganya.

Persetan dengan segala dunia yang menentang keinginan egoisnya ini. Ia akan merutuki dirinya mati-matian jika harus melepaskan si bayi kepihak diluar sana.

Apa salahnya jika dua orang yang kesepian disatukan?

Ego memanglah sebuah perasaan abstrak yang tak bisa dijelaskan oleh kata-kata.

Dan hal itulah yang kini sedang menguasai benak Seijurou. Entah egonya ini bertahaan sementara atau selamanya. Tapi ia sangat ingin untuk merawat anak tersebut. Memberinya kasih sayang yang tulus agar hal serupa yang dialaminya, tidak akan di alami oleh anak tak berdosa ini.

Ego yang mengalahkan logika. Namun tak bertentangan dengan hati nurani.

Di umurnya yang ke enambelas tahun, Seijurou bertekad untuk menjadi seorang ayah.

 **.**

 **.**

"Beruntung anak anda tanggap cepat dan membawa bayi ini ke rumah sakit untuk di beri pertolongan pertama," Dokter yang umurnya jauh lebih tua daripada sang ayah, Masaomi. Duduk dihadapan keduanya dan menjelaskan kondisi sang bayi. "Ia terkena hipotermia. Sehingga menyebabkan paru-parunya terganggu" manik hitam dokter tersebut mencoba untuk lari dari sepasang heterokom yang menatapnya tajam.

"Maksud _sensei_?" Masaomi yang menyuarakan kegelisahannya. Seijurou hanya bergeming menunggu jawaban pasti.

Raut wajah dokter itu berubah menjadi iba. "Ia akan mengalami masalah pernapasan yang akut kedepannya" ujarnya lirih.

Tangan Seijurou terkepal hebat demi meredam amarahnya yang hendak membucah. Ia tak bisa seenaknya menyalahkan sang dokter yang sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menyelamatkan nyawa si bayi.

Ada sebersit perasaan menyesal yang hinggap dalam dadanya.

Andai saja ia tak berleha-leha di kedai Majiba saat itu.

Andai saja dari awal mereka bermain di lapangan tersebut dan menemui si bayi lebih awal, mungkin hal ini takkan terjadi.

Untuk pertama kali pula dalam hidupnya, Seijurou menyesal atas sesuatu yang dari awal memang bukanlah tanggung jawabnya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Biarkan aku merawat bayi itu, _otou-sama_ " ucap Seijurou dengan nada tegas sebagai bukti bahwa ia tak bermain-main atas perkataannya itu. manik dwiwarna mengunci tatapan sang ayah guna mengusir keraguan.

Masaomi tak tahu bagaimana caranya berkata-kata. Haruskah ia merasa bangga karena sang anak memiliki sebuah niat mulia untuk merawat bayi yang dibuang orang tuanya? Ataukah merasa khawatir karena bagaimanapun juga Seijurou tidak beda jauh dengan bayi tersebut, ia juga masih membutuhkan kasih sayang. Dan Masaomi sadar kalau ia bukanlah orang tua yang layak yang patut dibangggakan.

Batinnya berkecambuk ragu.

Serta rasa takut yang menghinggapinya.

Bagaimana kalau keinginan Seijurou ini hanya bersifat sementara untuk membunuh waktunya? Bagaimana kalau nantinya ia bosan mengurus si bayi lalu menelantarkannya begitu saja? Toh juga kalau dilihat dari segi umur, mental Seijurou belum mampu untukmerawat bayi.

Tapi heterokom itu seolah menjawab seluruh kegelisahan Masaomi.

Seijurou tak pernah mengingkari janjinya, dan Masaomi mempercayai hal tersebut.

Senderan dipunggungnya ia lepaskan, tubuhnya ia condongkan untuk lebih mendekat dengan sang anak yang duduk tepat diseberangnya. "Kau yakin?" Raut Masaomi berubah menjadi serius. Ia akan menyetujui kemauan anaknya asalkan Seijurou teguh dalam pendiriannya.

"Aku yakin _otou-sama_ "

Sang ayah mengangguk samar. "Baiklah, kalau itu keinginanmu. Aku akan mengurus adopsinya—"

"Biarkan aku menjadi seorang ayah untuknya!"

Manik Masaomi membulat tak percaya. Dari awal ia sudah menduga bahwa hal tersebut pasti akan keluar darimulut anaknya. Namun ia tetap tak bisa tidak terkejut. Sungguh jika ia memiliki riwayat penyakit jantung, bisa dipastikan penyakitnya tersebut akan kumat.

Oh, hey!

Seijurou bahkan belum lulus SMA. Ia masih bisa menghabiskan waktu mudanya dengan bermain dengan teman-temannya. Masih banyak kesempatan untuknya meraih mimpi.

"Tidak bisa, Seijurou! Kau masih—"

"Anak-anak kan? Aku yakin _otou-sama_ pasti akan menolak permintaanku itu," Seijurou bangkit dari duduknya. Manik Masaomi tak lepas barang sedetik pun dari punggung anaknya yang berjalan menuju sampingnya. Keningnya berkerut ketika melihat Seijurou bergeming tepat di sampingnya. Namun tak lama, hatinya mencelos.

Seijurou sedang sujud ke hadapan Masaomi.

Ia benar-benar teguh atas permintaannya itu. seolah ia rela melakukan apapun demi mendapat persetujuan dari sang ayah.

Masaomi yang tak tahan melihat kelakuan anak sematawayangnya itu, langsung bangun dan berjongkok di hadapan Seijurou.

Ia memang bukanlah ayah yang baik.

Tapi untuk kali ini saja, jika hal tersebut bisa membahagiakan sang anak. Maka tak ada pilihan lain selain menyetujuinya.

Tangannya yang bergetar menyentuh bahu Seijurou.

Pemilik mata heterokom mengangkat kepalanya, memandang sang ayah yang tepat berada di hadapannya.

Masaomi mengangguk. Kedua tangannya langsung membawa tubuh Seijurou kedalam pelukkanya.

Ia bahkan lupa kapan terakhir kali ia memeluk anaknya seperti ini. Keduanya menangis dalam diam. Kehangatan yang mereka salurkan kala itu, seolah mengusir kekosongan yang selama ini hadir dalam hati masing-masing.

Dan pada saat itulah keduanya berikrar dalam hati, untuk terus menjaga ikatan kasat mata ini agar tidak putus di kemudian hari.

 **.**

 **.**

Seijurou dan Aomine berdiri saling bersisian. Fokus keduanya tertelan pada sesuatu yang berada di balik dinding kaca itu.

Seorang anak bayi bersurai serupa langit cerah sedang tidur dengan damai didalam inkubator bayi. Wajah yang tak berdosa itu seolah sedang menikmati alam mimpi.

"Siapa namanya?" Tanya Aomine.

Seijurou tersenyum kecut. Ceroboh sekali ia sampai lupa untuk memikirkan nama bagi sang bayi. Sebuah kekehan keluar dari mulut sang kapten. Membuat kening Aomine berkerut.

"Tidak tahu," Manik heterokomnya menatap lekat sosok bayi tersebut. "Kau punya saran?" Seijurou balik bertanya.

"Hmmm, bagaimana kalau Mai? Anak secantik dia juga harus diberi nama yang manis" sahut Aomine sekenanya. Tangan kanannya mengusap tengkuk karena merasa canggung.

Dengusan kecil kembali keluar dari mulut itu. Si pemuda _scarlet_ memutar kepalanya hingga menghadap sang sahabat. "Lucu sekali," Aomine balas menatap kedua heterokom itu. "Dia itu laki-laki, Daiki" jawabnya.

"HEHHH?"

 **.**

 **.**

"Bagaimana kalau Yukihisa (Yuki : salju) saja _ssu_? Kita kan menemukannya saat musim dingin!" ucap Kise lantang. Manik madunya memandang kawan-kawannya dengan tatapan berbinar seolah ia berharap agar usulannya di terima.

" _Baka_ , kalau begitu kenapa tidak Fuyuhito (Fuyu : musim dingin) saja namanya? Lagipula tidak ada salju waktu itu _nanodayo_ " Midorima membenarkan letak kacamatanya. Seketika tatapan berbinar Kise meredup. Ia menyenderkan punggung lesunya ke bangku sofa.

"Hee? Kampungan sekali," sahut Murasakibara sambil mengunyah kripik kentangnya. Iris zambrud Midorima mendelik kesal. "Bagaimana kalau namanya Amaiteru (Amai : manis) saja? Habisnya dia manis seperti permen sih~" tambahnya.

Seijurou memijat kecil pangkal hidungnya. Saran nama-nama aneh yang dilontarkan oleh teman-temannya terlalu absurd untuknya. Oh hey! Ini nama untuk seorang manusia loh! Bagaimana kalau besar nanti namanya menjadi bahan tertawaan orang? Mereka mau bertanggung jawab.

"Bagaimana kalau Ao (biru)? Rambutnya kan berwarna biru sama sepertiku, hanya saja lebih muda. Bukankah nama kita juga ada unsur warnanya?"

" _Aho_! Itukan nama marga kita. Bukan nama depan _ssu_!"

"Berisik! Aku kan hanya memberikan pendapat!"

"Daiki, Ryota" Akashi menatap pasangan kopi-susu itu. Kise dan Aomine hanya bisa menelan saliva karena takluk dalam tatapan maut sang _emperor_. Dalam hati keduanya merapalkan doa agar tidak ada gunting merah yang terbang.

Seijurou menghela napas berat setelah keduanya diam. Lorong tunggu di tempat itu cukup sepi, hanya diisi oleh beberapa pemuda bersurai pelangi yang sedang duduk bejajar di depan ruang perawatan. Sesekali suster atau dokter hilir mudik ke sana-sini karena sibuk mengurus pasien-pasiennya.

"Bukannya aku peduli atau apa _nanodayo_ , tapi sebaiknya kau saja yang memberi nama untuk anakmu sendiri. Bagaimanapun juga kan kau ayahnya" Midorima yang sedari tadi nampak tak peduli kini angkat bicara.

Bukannya tak peduli sih, memang orang itu kadang bersikap apatis namun hatinya bertolak belakang dengan kelakuannya itu. _Tsundere_ , begitulah orang lain menyebutnya.

Seijurou menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada sehingga posenya seperti orang yang sedang berpikir. "Tetsuya…" lirihnya.

"Apa?" Tanya Aomine karena kurang memperhatikan apa yang di ucapkan oleh Seijurou.

"Saat aku menemukannya, ada secarik kertas kecil bertuliskan Tetsuya. Mungkinkah itu namanya?" Akashi menatap kawan-kawan pelanginya itu.

"Mungkin saja _nanodayo_." Ujar Midorima.

"Tapi Aka _chin_ tidak keberatan kalau memakai nama itu? Aka _chin_ kan bisa memberinya yang baru~"

Seijurou tersenyum tipis. "Rasanya menyedihkan kalau aku membuang satu-satunya pemberian dari orang tuanya. Kurasa namanya juga tidak terlalu buruk" ucapnya.

"Terserah kau saja, Akashi. Semua pilihan ada di tanganmu _nanodayo_ "

Aomine, Kise, serta Murasakibara mengangguk mantap. Midorima hanya acuh seraya membenarkan letak kacamatanya. Keempat temannya itu akan mendukung seluruh pilihan Seijurou karena rasa solidaritas yang amat dijunjung tinggi.

 **.**

 **.**

"Mau aku carikan _baby sitter?_ " Masaomi duduk di samping inkubator bayi. Maniknya tak lepas barang sedetikpun dari sosok mungil yang sedang menggeliat itu. senyuman tipis ia ciptakan ketika tangan-tangan kecil itu bergerak.

Seijurou mengangguk. "Terima kasih _otou-sama,_ "

Ada pancaran teduh dari manik dua warna yang biasanya menginntimidasi itu. Seijurou seolah berubah menjadi orang yang berbeda setelah kejadian tempo hari. Setelah dirinya memproklamirkan diri untuk menjadi seorang ayah.

"Kapan Tetsuya keluar dari rumah sakit, _otou-sama_?" Tanyanya.

Masaomi mengalihkan pandangannya dari sang bayi. "Mungkin minggu depan kalau keadaannya membaik," Pria itu menghembuskan napas berat. "Padahal ia masih kecil, tapi sudah diberi cobaan sebesar ini. Kau sudah dengar sendirikan apa kata dokter kemarin? Tetsuya mengalami gangguan pernapasan yang akut, tubuhnya menjadi rentan karena terlalu lama di biarkan di ruangan terbuka saat musim dingin. Belum lagi saat itu ia hanya mengenakan selembar selimut tipis. Astaga, apa sih yang dipikirkan orang tuanya?"

Tangan Seijurou terkepal kuat hingga buku-buku jarinya itu memutih. Sungguh kalau mengungkit masalah ini, ia selalu dikuasai oleh emosi rasa amarah serta penyesalan yang seharusnya tak ia rasakan.

"Tak apa _otou-sama_ , aku akan menjaganya dengan baik. Aku berjanji" sahutnya

Masaomi menatap anaknya bangga. "Kita Sei, kita akan sama-sama menjaganya"

Tatapan seijurou melembut. Kepalan tangannya ia lemaskan. "Terima kasih, _Otou-sama_. Terima kasih…" manik dwiwarna itu meneteskan air mata.

Masaomi bangkit lalu mendekati Seijurou. Ia memeluk erat anak tunggal yang penuh dengan kejutan itu. Pelukkan yang jarang ia berikan dulu. Pelukkan kehangatan yang sama-sama mereka rindukan.

 **.**

 **.**

Tangisan bayi menggema di _manor_ mewah itu. para maid sibuk pantang-panting karena kelakuan tuan muda mereka yang sedang panik.

Seijurou tak tahu bagaimana caranya mengurus bayi. Ia juga tak pernah berpengalaman untuk menenangkan anak kecil yang sedang menangis. Yang di lakukannya hanya menggendong sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung kecil Tetsuya.

"Jangan menangis Tetsuya sayang… cup… cup… cup…" ucap Seijurou seraya berjalan ke sana kemari.

Seorang maid menyodorkan botol dot kecil berisi susu vanilla kehadapan Seijurou. Tangan pemuda remaja itu langsung menyambar benda tersebut kemudian memasukan dotnya ke dalam mulut Tetsuya secara hati-hati.

Tak lama si kecil Tetsuya berhenti menangis dan Nampak begitu menikmati susu Vanila yang di berikan sang ayah. Manik _aquamarine_ nya perlahan-lahan tertutup oleh kelopak matanya.

Seijurou menghambuskan napas lega. Rupanya sang jagoan kecil sedang kelaparan dan mengantuk.

"Tidur yang nyenyak yaa, anak kesayangan papa" ia mengecup kening sang pengeran muda. Merasa anaknya itu sudah tertidur pulas, Seijurou menaruhnya perlahan ke ranjang bayinya. Namun,

" _HUEEEEE"_ Tetsuya kecil kembali menangis ketika sang papa baru berjalan beberapa langkah menuju pintu keluar.

Frustasi, Seijurou mengacak kasar surai _crimson_ nya. "Papa juga butuh tidur, Tetsuya" gumamnya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Hee~ pipi Tetsu _chin_ empuk dan putih seperti bapao~ aku jadi ingin memakannya" sahut Murasakibara. Jari telunjuknya memencet-mencet daging gembul dari wajah sang bayi yang kini sudah bisa merangkak itu.

"Atsushi, apa kau sudah mencuci tangan sebelum menyentuh Tetsuya?" Tanya Seijurou posesif.

Murasakibara kemudian menarik tangannya cepat-cepat. Bibirnya ia kerucutkan, kesal.

Ujung dahi Seijurou berdenyut. "Apa kalian semua sudah mencuci tangan sebelum masuk kemari?" kini ia memandang keempat kawannya yang sedang sibuk bermain dengan malaikat kecilnya.

"Sudah _nanodayo_ " Jawab Midorima jujur.

Seijurou mengangguk. Tatapannya kini beralih kepasangan kopi susu dan raksasa ungu yang duduk paling dekat dengan anaknya. "Daiki? Ryouta? Atsushi?"

Ketiganya saling membuang muka ke arah lain.

"Cepat cuci tangan atau porsi latihan kalian aku naikan menjadi sepuluh—ah tidak, duapuluh kali lipat!"

Mendengar ancaman dari sang kepten yang konon mampu menghilangkan kewarasan bagi korbannya itu, sontak membuat ketiganya bergidik ngeri. Dengan serentak, si biru tua, kuning, dan ungu langsung bangkit dan bergegas menuju kamar mandi yang berada tepat di samping ruangan itu.

Midorima menggeleng pasrah. Kaptennya ini sangat posesif terhadap anaknya. Bahkan untuk mengunjungi Tetsuya, mereka harus menunggu berminggu-minggu untuk mendapat persetujuan dari sang ayah muda itu.

"Pa… paa…" Tetsuya kecil merangkak menuju sang ayah yang sedang duduk di atas karpet lembut. Tatapan Seijurou yang tadinya tajam mengintimidasi, kini berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Kedua tangannya ia ulurkan ke depan. Bayi bersurai biru cerah itu menambah kecepatannya kemudian menabrak dada sang ayah. Seijurou langsung memeluk tubuh kecil Tetsuya.

"Apa sayang?" Tanyanya lembut.

"Paapaa!" Tetsuya masih dalam tahap belajar berbicara. Ucapannya kadang hanya sekedar babibu atau papipu. Karena itulah Seijurou mengajarkannya untuk memanggil dirinya dengan sebutan papa. Menurutnya, _Otou-san_ terlalu sulit untuk diucapkan oleh seorang bayi yang berusia sembilan bulanan itu.

Tangan-tangan mungil itu menepuk-nepuk pelan wajah sang ayah. Seolah mengajaknya untuk ikut bermain. Mata _aquamarine_ jernihnya memandang lekat sosok Seijurou.

Seketika Midorima terkena panah imajiner yang menancaptepat di dadanya. Wajah Tetsuya yang terlalu _moe_ mampu membuat wajah pemilik surai lumut itu merona.

Rombongan yang sempat di usir Seijurou kini kembali. Melihat sang kawan yang notabenenya _tsundere_ akut itu merona, Aomine tak tahan untuk tidak menyindirnya.

"Ku bilang juga apa. Sifat absolut Akashi saja bisa luntur di hadapan bocah ini. Apalagi sifat _tsundere_ mu itu" ucapnya.

Kise mendengus geli. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan agar gelak tawanya tidak keluar.

Midorima membuang wajahnya kea rah lain. Tak mau mengingkari apa yang sedang terjadi itu.

Seijurou tak ambil pusing dengan tingkah kawan-kawannya. Ia sedang sibuk bermain dengan anak angkat kesayangannya.

"Cuya… paapaa!" ucap Tetsuya penuh semangat.

"Hee~ dia sudah bisa menyebutkan namanya sendiri~~" sahut Murasakibara.

" _Kawaaiiiii_!" Kise ber _fanboying_ an ria dipojokkan.

 **.**

 **.**

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat, Tetsuya kini berusia tiga tahun. Walaupun ukuran tubuhnya kecil, namun lincahnya bukan main. Seijurou sampai lelah sendiri mengikuti anaknya yang kadang berlarian kesana-sini.

"Tetsuya, kalau kau lari setelah makan seperti itu perutmu akan sakit" ucapnya.

Si kecil Tetsuya seolah tidak mempedulikan nasihat sang ayah. Ia terlalu fokus untuk mengejar kupu-kupu yang memiliki corak hitam-biru pada sayapnya.

Tersenyum tipis melihat kelakuan anak semata wayangnya yang mulai suka membangkang, manik dwiwarnanya kini beralih memandangi langit yang mulai berubah warna menjadi keabu-abuan.

"Tetsuya, ayo masuk! Langitnya mendung tuh, sebentar lagi akan turun hujan"

Tetsuya mengembungkan kedua pipinya. "Hujan tidak tulun, papa"

"Tapi langitnya gelap," Seijurou berjalan mendekati sang anak kemudian berjongkok agar wajah mereka setara. "Kalau langit gelap tapi masih ada matahari, namanya mendung. Dan kalau sudah mendung seperti ini pasti sebentar lagi akan turun hujan" jelasnya perlahan.

Kepala bersurai _teal_ mengagguk. Walaupun masih kurang mengerti dengan penjelasan papanya itu tapi pada akhirnya ia menuruti perintah sang ayah. Ketika Seijurou mengulurkan tangannya, Tetsuya membalasnya. Pasangan ayah-anak itu pun berjalan memasuki _manor_ Akashi yang megah.

 **.**

 **.**

"Hujan…" Gumam Tetsuya.

Seijurou mengelap mulut si kecil dengan serbet. Keduanya sedang makan bersama, ah tidak. Seijurou sedang menyuapi anaknya itu. Makanannya sendiri ia abaikan hingga menunggu piring sang anak habis.

Tetsuya adalah tipe anak yang pemilih dalam hal makanan. Hal tersebut membuat para _maid_ yang bekerja di kediaman tersebut cukup kerepotan. Pasalnya, Tetsuya selalu membuang sayur atau buah yang disediakan. Tak jarang juga ia hanya meminum susunya, tidak menyentuh nasi atau makanannya.

Kadang saat libur seperti ini, Seijurou lebih memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu untuk mengurus Tetsuya seorang diri. Padahal diluar sana, remaja seusianya masih sibuk bermain bebas menikmati waktu muda.

Tugas perkuliahan yang menumpuk memang menjadi bebannya selain mengurus Tetsuya. Belum lagi ia masih harus belajar untuk mengurus perusahaan keluarganya itu. Masalah yang Seijurou pikul cukup berat dibanding dengan orang lain.

Namun ia tak pernah mengeluh.

Ia yang memilih jalan ini. Mau tidak mau ia harus menanggung resikonya.

"Tetsuya, buka mulutmu" ucap Seijurou lembut. Tangan kanannya memegang sendok seraya menjulurkannya ke depan mulut sang anak.

Tetsuya menutup bibirnya rapat-rapat.

"Tetcuya benci sayul!"

Seijurou mendesah lelah. Walaupun bukan anak kandung, namun ia merasa bahwa sifat keras kepala anak ini sama seperti dengan dirinya.

"Kalah Tetsuya tidak makan sayur, nanti Tetsuya tidak tumbuh besar loh" bujuknya.

Sambil mengembungkan pipinya, Tetsuya perlahan membuka mulutnya dengan enggan. Kemudian melahap makanan yang Seijurou suapkan.

"Tapi kalau Tetcuya habis makannya, papa ikut main dengan Tetsuya!"

Pemuda bersurai _crimson_ itu tersenyum lembut menghadapi sikap manja sang anak. "Iyaa… iyaa… papa akan main bersama Tetsuya nanti"

"Sekarang!" pipi _chubby_ itu terlihat makin bulat setelah sang pemilik mengembungkannya.

Seijurou mengusap lembut pucuk kepala sang anak. "Baiklah"

 **.**

 **.**

"HEE? TETSUYA _CCHI_ DI RAWAT DI RUMAH SAKIT LAGI?!" Teriak Kise panik.

" **Jangan berteriak!"** Di sebrang sana, Aomine sedang menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya. **"Asmanya hanya kambuh lagi karena musim dingin seperti ini"** jelas sang pemuda _tan_.

Pemuda yang kini sedang melanjutkan studi diluar negeri itupun menghembuskan napas lega. "Apa Akashi _cchi_ baik-baik saja _ssu_?" Tanyanya

Aomine mendecih. **"Si cebol merah itu terlalu panik saat Tetsu kambuh kemarin. Padahal kondisinya jauh lebih mengerikan daripada sang anak. Ia terlalu sibuk berkutat dengan dokumen-dokumen perusahaan, sampai kadang lupa waktu makan dan istirahat"**

Kening Kise berkerut, bingung. "Akashi _cchi_ sakit juga?"

" **Yaa begitulah. Pasangan ayah-anak itu kini di rawat dalam ruangan yang sama. Huh, sikap posesif Akashi tidak berkurang juga padahal Tetsu sudah bukan bayi lagi"** lanjutnya

Kise terkekeh geli. "Mereka kompak yaa," gumamnya namun masih terdengar jelas di telinga Aomine. "Oh yaa, ngomong-ngomong apa Akashi _cchi_ sudah memiliki calon untuk ibu Tetsuya _cchi_?"

" **Boro-boro calon ibu untuk Tetsu, pacar saja ia tak punya. Padahal diluar sana banyak wanita muda yang mengantri untuk dipinang oleh duda muda macam Akashi. Tapi memang dasarnya otak si cebol itu terlalu bebal. Isinya hanya Tetsu dan pekerjaan. Sama sekali tak mau terlibat masalah sepele seperti percintaan ini"** Aomine berjalan menuju selasaran rumah sakit tempat Seijurou dan Tetsuya di rawat.

"Benar juga sih. Kalau aku ada diposisinya Akashi _cchi_ , aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama _ssu_. Tetsuya _cchi_ terlalu menggemaskan untuk di nomor duakan"

Perempatan siku imajiner muncul di dahi Aomine. **"Oi!"** sahutnya tak terima.

" _Gomen… gomen…_ aku hanya bercanda _ssu_!"

" **Yaa sudahlah,"** si pemuda _tan_ mengacak kasar surai _navy_ nya. **"Kapan kau akan kembali ke Jepang? Bukankah seharusnya kau sudah liburan semester sekarang?"**

"Mungkin minggu depan _ssu_. Ada beberapa hal yang harus aku urus dulu disini. Daripada nantinya bolak-balik _ssu_. Memangnya Aomine _cchi_ mau membelikanku tiket Jepang-Jerman _ssu_?" goda Kise.

" **Siapa juga yang menyuruhmu untuk cepat-cepat pulang. Aku kan hanya bertanya kapan kau pulang,"**

 _Benar juga_ ssu _._ Batin Kise

" **Ah yaa, jangan lupa untuk membelikan kami oleh-oleh yaa.** _ **Jaa**_ **"** Aomine memutuskan sambungan telepon tersebut sepihak.

Kise memandang benda berbentuk kotak itu kesal. "Enak saja menyuruhku membeli oleh-oleh untuk kalian. Aku hanya akan membelikan barang untu Tetsuya _cchi_ _ssu_!" gumamnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Sebagai salah satu mahasiswa fakultas kedokteran, Midorima memiliki cara sendiri untuk memberi perhatian kepada pasangan ayah-anak itu. Ia memang belum resmi menjadi dokter, maklum lah masih mahasiswa tingkat tiga. Namun sebagai seorang sahabat, dirinya berusaha untuk menyempatkan diri agar selalu bisa berada di sisi Seijurou dan Tetsuya.

Langit Tokyo kini berwarna kejinggaan. Menandakan sang raja hendak hengkang dari singgasananya yang kemudian akan di gantikan oleh sang ratu dengan jutaan anaknya.

Pemuda bersurai lumut berjalan dilorong sembari menenteng dua buah _paper bag_ ukuran sedang. Yang satu berisi pakaian untuk Seijurou dan beberapa lembar dokumen yang sempat di berikan oleh sekretaris pemuda itu kepada Midorima. Dan yang satu lagi berisi pakaian Tetsuya serta mainan-mainan kecilnya.

Pintu ruang rawat inap kelas _VVIP_ di geser dari luar. Nampak seorang pemuda _scarlet_ yang salah satu tangannya masih terhubung dengan selang infus, sibuk bermain dengan bocah balita yang juga masih memakai masker oksigen.

"Akashi" Panggil midorima dari depan daun pintu.

Seijurou yang tadinya duduk membelakangi pintu, kini memutar tubuhnya agar dapat melihat sang tamu. "Oh, kau" ucapnya singkat.

Midorima melangkah masuk menuju ruangan tersebut.

"Shintalo _ji-chan_!" Tetsuya tersenyum lebar di balik masker oksigennya ketika melihat kedatangan salah satu pamannya itu. Walaupun ia termasuk salah satu pasien yang di rawat di rumah sakit ini, namun Tetsuya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan gelagat orang sakit.

Tubuhnya tetap bergerak lincah kesana-kemari. Hanya saja terkadang gerakannya dibatasi oleh sang ayah karena belum sembuh total.

Pemuda maniak _oha-asa_ itu tersenyum tipis lalu menaruh bawaannya diatas nakas. "Tetsuya sudah makan?" Tanya lembut seolah melunturkan sifat _tsundere_ nya itu.

Si bocah biru mengangguk mantap. "Sudah, belsama papa tadi!" jawabnya semangat. Seijurou seolah tertular dengan aura semangat yang dipancarkan oleh sang anak itu. sambil membelai lembut pucuk kepala Tetsuya, ia memandang sang sahabat.

"Bagaimana dokumennya? Kau bawakan?" Tanya Seijurou.

Midorima menangangguk. Tangan kirinya merogoh amplop coklat besar yang ada di dalam _paper bag_ kemudian memberikannya kepada Seijurou yang sedang duduk tepat disamping ranjang Tetsuya. "Kata sekretarismu tinggal dibubuhi _hanko_ saja. Kalau masih kurang yakin baca dulu" ujarnya.

Seijurou mengangguk lalu memakai kacamata bacanya yang sempat ia taruh di meja kecil samping ranjang Tetsuya itu. Namun ketika tangannya meraba-raba meja tersebut, ia tak kunjung mendapatkan benda yang di cari.

"Tetsuya," Seijurou melirik anaknya yang sedang sibuk bermain mobil mainan. "Kau menyembunyikan kacamata papa?" manik dwiwarnanya menatap tajam sosok sang putra.

Helaian _teal_ menggeleng. "Tidak papa" dustanya.

Punggung yang tadinya tidak menyender ke bantal, kini disenderkan agar sang target tidak menemukan benda yang di maksud.

Walaupun lelah atas sikap jahil sang anak, Seijurou takkan pernah bisa marah. Sosok Tetsuya begitu memukau hingga amarahnya bisa menguap kapan saja.

"Kalau Tetsuya bohong, besok tidak papa ajak main" ancamnya.

Manik _aquamarine_ itu mulai berkaca-kaca. Pipinya memerah karena menahan tangis. "Maafkan Tetcuya papaaa," ia menghamburkan diri kedalam pelukan sang ayah. Sambil menggeleng pasrah, Seijurou juga membalas pelukkan tersebut. "Tetcuya janji tidak akan iseng lagi" ujarnya.

Jemari jenjang mengusap pipi pucat guna mengusir tetesan air itu. Sang _emperor_ seolah tidak pernah bebal menghadapi air mata bocah biru yang menjadi malaikat kecilnya itu. sambil tersenyum, ia merengkuh tubuh sang anak lagi.

"Iyaa.. iyaa.. papa maafkan Tetsuya"

Midorima seolah hanya menjadi obat nyamuk di tempat itu. ingin sekali rasanya ia bertukar posisi dengan sang sahabat agar bisa bermanja-manja ria dengan sosok biru mungil tersebut.

 **.**

 **.**

Syal kelabu di lilitkan ke leher sang jagoan cilik. Sembari menunggu jemputannya datang, Seijurou merapikan kembali pakaian yang di kenakan sang anak.

"Sudahlah Akashi, Tetsu bukan anak kecil lagi" sahut Aomine yang berdiri tak jauh dari keduanya.

Setelah dirasa cukup rapi, penerus Akashi _corp._ itupun bangkit dari posisi jongkoknya. "Dimana Ryouta?" Tanya Seijurou.

Aomine mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Mungkin pesawatnya _delay_ kali. Tapi aku yakin sore ini ia sudah sampai di Jepang" Jawabnya santai.

Tak lama, mobil sedan hitam berhenti tepat di depan ketiganya. Seorang supir kepercayaan keluarga Akashi, turun dari kursi pengemudi kemudian membuka pintu belakang mobil tersebut. Seijurou masuk paling pertama, lalu Tetsuya dan yang terakhir Aomine.

Selama perjalanan pulang, Tetsuya merasa kelopak matanya kian memberat dan tak lama terpejam sempuna. Seijurou mengajukan dirinya sendiri untuk menjadi bantal sandaran bagi anaknya itu.

"Apa persiapan di rumah sudah siap?" bisiknya pelan kepada pemuda _tan_ yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Tenang saja. Murasakibara sudah menyiapkan kuenya. Midorima juga sudah membelikan barang-barang yang kau suruh dan membungkusnya sedemikian rupa. Hanya tinggal menunggu kedatangan Kise" jawabnya.

Seijurou mengangguk mengerti.

Kelimanya sedang merencanakan kejutan ulang tahun untuk si biru muda kesayangan. Beruntung mereka keluar dari rumah sakit pada saat yang tepat, sehingga pesta kecil-kecilan itu bisa di laksanakan dirumah.

Sebenarnya Seijurou agak sedih karena bukan dirinya langsunglah yang menyiapkan semua persiapan. Keterbatasan waktu adalah hambatan paling utama baginya. Walaupun hanya berdiam diri di rumah sakit, namun tetap saja banyak dokumen-dokumen perusahaan yang datang silih berganti. Belum lagi tugas kuliahnya yang kadang dibawa oleh teman kampusnya, Mibuchi Reo.

Ia jadi ingin merutuki _client-client_ lintah darat serta dosen yang tak berperikemahasiswaan itu.

"Sudah empat tahun ternyata…" sahut Aomine tiba-tiba.

Dengusan kecil keluar dari mulut sang mantan kapten. "Aku jadi sedih karena ia tumbuh cepat sekali" gumamnya.

 **.**

 **.**

"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN TETSUYA _CCHI/_ TETSU _CHIN/_ TETSUYA!" Teriak Kise, Murasakibara, serta Midorima bersamaan saat sosok kecil itu melompat turun dari mobil.

Tetsuya yang masih setengah sadar, mengusap pelan matanya. "Lyouta _ji-chan_ , Atsushi _ji-chan_ , Shintalo _ji-chan_?" Tanyanya bingung.

Aomine yang paling terakhir turun dari pintu yang berlainan, langsung berjalan mendekati sang keponakkan. Ia berjongkok tingginya agar setara dengan anak yang masih kebingungan itu. "Selamat ulang tahun Tetsu" ucapnya sambil mengacak lembut pucuk kepala si bocah.

Kening Tetsuya berkerut. "Ulang tahun?" tanyanya bingung.

Kise yang tadinya berdiri diambang pintu utama _manor_ Akashi itupun langsung mendekati Tetsuya. "Hari ini Tetsuya _cchi_ ulang tahun. Tidak ingat _ssu_?" tanyanya lembut seraya tersenyum lebar. Walapun lelah karena penerbangan jarak jauh itu, Kise masih bisa tersenyum riang dihadapannya.

Kepala pemuda mungil itu menggeleng.

"Hmm, wajar sih dulu kan Tetsuya masih kecil _nanodayo_. Jadi pasti lupa kalau hari ini ia ulang tahun" sahut Midorima.

Seijurou yang dari tadi diam di samping Tetsuya, kini mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengajak sang anak masuk ke dalam rumah. Tanpa menunggu lama, Tetsuya membalas uluran tangan itu lalu berjalan masuk menuju pinu. Keempat pemuda pelangi yang kini mulai beranjak dewasa mengekori dari belakang.

Namun belum sempat menapaki tangga pertama pada balkon pintu masuk, sebuah mobil sedan yang tak kalah mewah berhenti tepat di belakang mobil Seijurou. Sosok Masaomi keluar dengan membawa banyak barang di kedua tangannya.

Tetsuya yang mendengar adanya suara mobil datang langsung memutar tubuhnya. " _JII-CHAN_!" Teriaknya girang setelah mengetahui orang yang turun dari mobil tersebut.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **5 Tahun Kemudian**_

"Tetsuya pakai kemejanya yang rapi"

"Tetsuya cepat habiskan sarapannya"

"Tetsuya pulang sekolah nanti di jemput oleh supir"

"Tetsuya…. Bla bla bla…"

Pemuda yang memiliki surai sewarna langit itu hanya bisa mendesah lelah menghadapi sifat posesif sang ayah.

Demi tuhan, umurnya sudah sembilan tahun. Sudah hampir menginjak kelas lima SD. Tapi ia masih diperlakukan layaknya balita yang belum bisa apa-apa.

Belum lagi orang-orang suruhan ayahnya yang bertugas untuk menjaganya itu sangat membatassi ruang geraknya.

Rasanya Tetsuya membutuhkan privasi lebih untuk kehidupan pribadinya.

"Tetsuya- _sama,_ hari ini anda di suruh langsung pulang. Tidak boleh mampir kemana-mana" ucap Hayama Kotarou, salah satu orang yang dipekerjakan Seijurou.

Tetsuya mulai merajuk karena keinginannya terpaksa dibatalkan sepihak. "Tapi aku ingin _vanilla shake_ -nya Majiba, Hayama- _san_!" ujarnya dengan mata memelas

Hayama yang duduk di kursi kemudi, melirik majikannya dari kaca spion tengah. Manik _aquamarine_ Tetsuya yang berbinar memohon itu seolah mampu menghipnotis sang supir. "Baiklah Tetsuya- _sama_ ," Hayama agak enggan mengatakannya. "Tapi jangan sampai ketahuan Seijurou- _sama_ , yaa?" ia mengajukan syarat agar gajinya tidak dipotong.

" _Ha'I_ " jawab Tetsuya lantang.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Vanilla shake_ ukuran jumbo itu maish setia berada dalam genggamannya hingga sang mobil menepi di depan pintu masuk kediamannya.

"Akashi Tetsuya. Dari mana saja kamu?"

Sebuah suara yang mampu membuat si kecil membeku di tempat itu terdengar begitu dingin dan tajam.

Sosok Seijurou, berdiri menyambut kedatangan anaknya dari depan pintu. Kedua tangannya bersilang depan dada, manik heterokomnya menatap kesal sang anak yang kini mulai sering membangkang. "Apa yang ada di tanganmu itu?"

Dengan sigap, Tetsuya langsung menyembunyikan gelas plastik yang berisi _liquid_ putih manis itu dibalik punggungnya. Bisa gawat kalau sang ayah tahu ia jajan sembarangan. Tetsuya tidak mau uang jajannya dipangkas habis.

"Bukan apa-apa papa!" dustanya.

Alis Seijurou bertaut. Ia hapal betul gelagat Tetsuya kalau sedang berbohong.

Tungkainya berjalan mendekati sang anak. Tetsuya bergerak gelisah karena kehabisan akal untuk menyembunyikan barang bukti.

"Bukankah papa bilang untuk tidak jajan sembarangan dan berkata bohong?" Tanya Seijurou dingin.

Bahu pemuda mungil yang masih memakai ransel sekolahnya itu bergetar perlahan. Tak lama isakan tangis lolos dari bibir _plum_ nya. Tangan yang tadi menggenggam gelas plastik itupun melemah hingga menyebabkan benda tersebut tertarik oleh gaya gravitasi bumi.

"Maafkan Tetsuya papa…." Ia langsung memeluk erat sosok pemuda dewasa yang berada di hadapannya.

Seijurou menggeleng pasrah. Kadang ada saat dimana ia merutuki diri karena tak bisa bersikap tegas kalau sang anak sudah mengeluarkan jurus pamungkasnya ini.

"Iyaa.. iyaa… papa maafkan," ucap Seijurou sembali membalas pelukkan Tetsuya yang kini tingginya sudah hampir sedadanya. "Jangan di ulangi lagi yaa?"

Dalam pelukkan Seijurou Tetsuya memang mengangguk. Tapi bibirnya menciptakan sebuah seringaian.

 _Yes, berhasil!_ Batinnya bersorak gembira.

 **.**

 **.**

"Papa mau pergi keluar negeri sebentar. Tetsuya berlibur kerumah _jii-san_ saja yaa di Kyoto?"

Seijurou duduk menghadap sang anak yang sibuk menyuapkan nasi dengan batangan sumpit kedalam mulutnya.

"Papa mau pergi kemana?" Tanya Tetsuya.

Seijurou meletakkan sumpitnya, menyudahi acara makan malamnya itu. "Papa ada urusan bisnis di Eropa, sayang. Jadi liburan ini kau tinggal sementara di rumah kakekmu yaa?" bujuknya karena tahu kalau Tetsuya pasti menolak untuk ditinggal sendiri.

"Tetsuya liburan di Tokyo saja! Tidak mau pergi ke Kyoto!" tolaknnya ngotot.

Sambil menghela napas, pemuda _scarlet_ itu memijat pelan pangkal hidungnya. "Tapi kalau kamu di Tokyo tidak ada yang bisa mengawasi. _Jii-san_ sibuk mengurus perusahaan si Kyoto, tidak bisa ke sini untuk sementara waktu"

"Tapi kan masih ada Daiki _ji-san,_ Shintaro _ji-san,_ dan Ryouta _ji-san_ papa! Mereka pasti mau disuruh menginap disini!" Tetsuya tidak mau mengalah. Bagaimanapun juga ia tidak mau pergi ke Kyoto karena sudah terlanjur janji dengan teman sekelasnya, Ogiwara Shigehiro untuk pergi ke festifal bersama.

"Baiklah, akan papa suruh mereka menginap disini. Tapi Tetsuya janji tidak boleh nakal yaa?"

Akashi Tetsuya mengangguk mantap. "Siap papa!"

 **.**

 **.**

"Bagaimanapun juga, aku titip Tetsuya. Jangan sampai ia kenapa-napa selama ku tinggal pergi," ucap Seijurou tajam.

Sambil menelan ludah, Midorima Shintaro, Aomine Daiki, serta Kise Ryota hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah tanpa mengeluarkan suara apapun. Ketiganya terlalu takut angkat bicara begitu melihat _mood_ sang mantan kapten yang bisa dikatakan cukup jauh dari kata baik.

"Kalau sampai ada hal yang buruk yang terjadi kepadanya nanti, aku tak segan-segan untuk memerintahkan atasan kalian untuk memberikan jam lebur selama setahun penuh"

Cukup tak berperikemanusiaan memang, namun apadaya Akashi Seijurou tetaplah Akashi Seijurou yang selalu memberikan hukuman neraka dalam segala hal. Apalagi kalau sudah menyangkut buah hati tercintanya itu.

 **.**

 **.**

"Tetsuya, paman Shintaro sudah membuatkanmu nasi kare... Tetsu—" Midorima yang masih mengenakan apron putiih itu hanya bisa mematung ketika meilhat Aomine, Kise, dan si kecil Akashi Tetsuya tertidur di depan layar televisi yang hanya beralaskan karpet dan selimut tipis karena sebelumnya, mereka sibuk bermain _game_ seharian.

Wajah polosnya yang begitu damai karena terbuai di alam mimpi, membuat Midorima tak sampai hati untuk membangunkan keponakkan angkatnya tersebut.

Manik hijaunya kini beralih ke pasangan kopi-susu yang juga sedang terlelap diantar Tetsuya. Bukannya senang, ia justru merasa kesal.

Aomine dan Kise sama sekali tak bisa diandalkan dalam mengurus anak.

Aura mencekam keluar dari tubuh pemuda berkacamata. "Kalian…" desisnya sinis. Tanpa babibu lagi, Midorima langsung membangunkan teman seperjuangannya itu dengan cara yang cukup err— _antimainsteram_.

"Apaan sih?" Gerutu Aomine kesal karena dibangunkan seenaknya seperti itu.

"Ada apa Midorima _cchi_?" Tanya Kise yang masih mengumpulkan kesadarannya.

Dahi Midorima berdenyut kesal. "Kalian, cepat rapihkan ruangan ini _nanodayo_!" titahnya tajam.

Aomine mengusap malas tengkuknya. Memang sih, kemarin malam mereka bertiga terlalu asik bermain _video game_ sambil memakan cemilan-cemilan kecil hingga sampah-sampahnya kini berserakan dimana-mana.

Kise bangkit dari tidurnya kemudian mulai mengambil satu-persatu bungkusan plastik yang isinya telah kosong tersebut. Namun manik madunya terpaku pada satu hal, sosok Tetsuya yang sedang terlelap. Dada anak tersebut naik-turun dalam ritme yang cukup aneh.

Karena itulah, Kise mencondongkan dirinya agar bisa mendekati Tetsuya.

"Midorima _cchi_ ," Panggil Kise. Midorima yang sedang menyiapkan meja makan untu sarapan itu menghentikan kegiatannya sesaat kemudian menatap Kise dengan alis bertaut sebagai pengganti pertanyaan lisan. "Ada yang aneh dari Tetsuya _cchi ssu_ " ucapnya.

Midorima segera kembali mendekati Tetsuya yang masih terpejam itu. ia mengambil posisi jongkok kemudian menyentuh kening sang keponakkan dengan tangan kanannya.

"Ia demam _nanodayo_ " ucapnya panik.

"Yang benar?!" sahut Aomine panik. "Tadi malam saat bermain dengan kami ia masih sehat-sehat saja!" pemuda _tan_ itu mencoba membela diri walaupun tak ada seorang pun yang menyalahkannya.

Dengan cekatan, Midorima langsung menggendong Tetsuya. "Kise siapkan mobil, Aomine matikan kompor!" perintahnya yang kemudian langsung di turuti oleh pasangan kopi susu itu.

Selama perjalanan menuju rumah sakit, pikiran ketiganya kalut. Bukan karena ancaman dari Seijurou, melainkan keadaan sosok Tetsuya yang makin lama makin memucat.

 **.**

 **.**

" **Ia hanya kelelahan** _ **nanodayo**_ **. Maaf karena kami tidak terlalu memperhatikannya"** Midorima menjadi orang yang bertugas menyampaikan kabar Tetsuya ke telinga Seijurou. Nadanya bergetar, antara khawatir serta takut.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang jangan sampai terjadi hal macam-macam selama aku pergi?!" ucap Seijurou dingin. Dasi yang ia kenakan terpaksa di tarik longgar simpulnya agar udara segar menjernihkan pikirannya.

Baru dua hari ia meninggalkan Jepang. Dan kini ia harus mendapat kabar yang cukup menghilangkan kewarasannya itu?

Bagi Seijurou, Tetsuya adalah segalanya. Persetan dengan _client_ besar yang mengajukan pertemuan besok lusa. Seijurou lebih rela perusahaannya itu bangkrut ketimbang meninggalkan Tetsuya yang sedang sakit sendirian.

"Aku akan pulang ke Jepang sekarang!" ujarnya penuh penekanan.

Disebrang sana, Midorima melongo bingung. **"Oi Akashi, aku tahu kau khawatir dengan keadaan Tetsuya. Tapi kau tak perlu bertindak ceroboh seperti ini! Alexandra Gracia adalah pengusaha penting yang tidak sembarang tanda tangan kontrak** _ **nanodayo**_ **. Kesempatan seperti ini tidak datang dua kali!"**

Ia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk mengusir seijurou. Yang Midorima katakana adalah tulus karena mengkhwatirkan sang sahabat yang kadang juga bisa bertindak gegabah.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana hah? Tetsuya sakit dan aku tidak ada disisinya untuk menemani. Bagaimana kalau hal buruk—"

" **Akashi! Percayakan semuanya kepada kami!"**

Dengusan keluar dari mulut sang _emperor_. "Kau berani memerintahkanku?" tanyanya sinis. "Bagaimana bisa aku mempercayai kalian lagi setelah Tetsuya dilarikan ke rumah sakit?" sindirnya.

Buku-buku jari Midorima terkepal kuat. Memang ini salah mereka yang masih amatir dalam hal mengurus anak. Namun omongan Seijurou terlalu tajam hingga menusuk. Kini si surai lumut mulai tersulut amarahnya. Ia hendak melampiaskan kemurkaannya kepada sang sahabat.

" **Halo, papa?"** Tetsuya mengambil alih telepon genggam milik pamannya itu. Bahu seijurou yang tadinya menegang kini sedikit _rileks_ setelah mendengar suara seseorang yang amat ia rindukan.

"Tetsuya?" tanyanya

" **Papa tidak usah pulang dulu. Tetsuya baik-baik saja. Shintarou** _ **ji-san,**_ **Daiki** _ **ji-san,**_ **dan Ryouta** _ **ji-san**_ **tidak salah apa-apa papa. Tetsuya sakit karena salah Tetsuya sendiri"**

"Tidak apa sayang. Papa bisa pulang sekarang juga"

" _ **Ojii-san**_ **sudah datang menjenguk Tetsuya. Sampai papa pulang nanti, Tetsuya janji akan menuruti semua perkataan** _ **jii-san**_ **!"**

Seijurou tak tahu harus bernapas lega atau tidak. Jujur ia masih belum bisa mempercayai orang lain untuk mengurus buah hatinya itu. sosok Tetsuya kadang begitu rapuh sehingga membuatnya selalu khawatir.

" **Tetsuya janji, saat papa pulang nanti Tetsuya sudah sembuh!"** Anak berusia sembilan tahunan itu meyakinkan sang ayah.

"Baiklah," Seijurou akhirnya mengalah."Berikan teleponnya ke Shintaro" perintahya.

Tetsuya mengangguk samar lalu memberikan benda tersebut ke Midorima yang dari tadi berdiri di samping pemuda biru tersebut.

" **Ada apa Akashi?"**

"Maaf," Kata itu lolos penuh penyesalan. Manik _emerald_ nya sontak membola mendengar pengakuan tak biasa itu. "Aku terlalu emosi. Tolong jaga Tetsuya" ucapnya penuh sesal.

Midorima tersenyum tipis. **"Tentu saja** _ **nanodayo**_ "

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Tahun sekarang**_

"Tetsuya, papamu itu tidak punya pacar yaa?" bisik Masaomi kecucunya ketika Seijurou pergi meninggalkan keduanya.

Tetsuya mencondongkan diri agar bisa lebih dekat dengan sang kakek. "Padahal banyak _sensei_ di sekolah Tetsuya yang naksir dengan papa. Tetsuya juga sudah mendaftarkan papa ke situs kencan _online_ di internet. Tapi sepertinya benar kata Ryouta _ji-san_ ,"

"Apa?" Tanya Masaomi penasaran.

"Kalau papa senang melajang" bisiknya pelan.

Masaomi menutupi mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya agar tawa tersebut tak lolos begitu saja sebab orang yang sedang dibicarakan kini berjalan kembali menempati kursi sofa yang sempat ditinggalkannya.

"Ada apa?" Kening seijurou mengkerut begitu melihat kekompakkan kakek-cucu tersebut.

"Tidak ada" dusta Tetsuya

Tak mau ambil pusing, Seijurou membuka kembali Koran yang sempat dilipatnya tadi untuk dibaca kembali.

Masaomi dan Tetsuya yang saling duduk bersisian kini bertukar senyuman nakal.

"Ini rahasia antar kita berdua yaa _jii-san_ " bisiknya.

Masaomi tersenyum lalu mengusap lembut pucuk kepala sang cucu. "iyaa.." jawabnya

 **.**

 **.**

"Lampunya tidak di nyalakan _ssu?_ "

" _Baka_! Kalau dinyalakan nanti ia bangun duluan _nanodayo_!"

"Hee~~ aku tidak bisa melihat apa-apa~"

"Oi Kise jangan injak kakiku!"

"Aomine _cchi_ , aku tidak berdiri di sampingmu _ssu_ "

Mendesah lelah, Seijurou mengatur sahabat-sahabatnya agar bersikap tenang. "kalau kalian berisik, Tetsuya nanti bangun" bisiknya tajam.

Kelimanya sedang sibuk menyiapkan kejutan ulang tahun di kamar pemuda biru itu. jarum jam baru menunjukkan pukul duabelas kurang beberapa menit. Tapi mereka semua sudah _stand by_ di posisinya masing-masing.

"Yosh, sebentar lagi _ssu_!"

"Pada hitungan ketiga. Satu… dua… ti—"

"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN MALAIKAT BIRU KAMI!" ucap kelompok pelangi _minus_ Seijurou kompak.

Tetsuya mengerang kecil sebelum manik _aquamarine_ nya perlahan terbuka. "Ryouta _ji-san,_ Shintarou _ji-san,_ Daiki _ji-san,_ Atsushi _ji-san_?" Tanyanya bingung.

" _Otanjoubi omedetou_ Tetsuya _cchi_!" Kise langsung memeluk Tetsuya yang baru bangkit dari tidurnya.

"Se—sak _jii-san_ "

Seijurou langsung menarik mundur tubuh si pirang menjauhi anaknya sebelum sang anak terkena serangan sesak napas lagi.

"Selamat ulang tahun, malaikat kecil papa" ucap Seijurou lalu mengecup lembut kening Tetsuya.

"Selamat ulang tahun Tetsu!" kini gentian Aomine yang mengecup kening pemuda tersebut.

"Selamat ulang tahun Tetsu _chin_ ~~" Murasakibara hanya mengusap lembut helaian _teal_ itu

Midorima menyerahkan gatungan kecil berbentuk piyo-piyo biru. "Sebenarnya itu _lucky itemmu_ kemarin _nanodayo,"_ manik hijaunya nampak gelisah bergerak kesana-kemari. "Se—selamat ulang tahun Tetsuya" ucapnya gagap.

Tetsuya tersenyum kemudian bangkit untuk mengecup pipi paman _tsundere_ nya itu.

Wajah Midorima merona hebat. Tetsuya terkekeh geli melihatnya.

"Ryouta _ji-san_ juga mau dong Tetsuya _cchi_!" Kise kini bersiap untuk kembali merengkuh tubuh tersebut. Namun dengan cekatan, Tetsuya langsung menghindar sehingga Kise jatuh tidak elit menabrak kasur.

"Tetsuya _cchi hidoii ssu_ " ia mulai mengeluarkan air mata buayanya.

Tak lama, salah satu _maid_ membawa sebuah kue _tart_ ukuran sedang kemudian menyerahkannya ke Seijurou.

"Ini buatan Atsushi dan Shintaro loh, Tetsuya" ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

Tetsuya berbalik lalu memandang Murasakibara dan Midorima yang berdiri di hadapannya. " _Arigatou ji-san tachi_ " ucapnya lembut sera menyunggingkan senyuman manis.

Midorima makin salah tingkah melihat pemandangan tersebut. Sementara wajah Murasakibara merona merah.

"Ayo tiup lilinnya Tetsu!" seru Aomine semangat.

Tetsuya mengangguk kemudian mendekati sang ayah yang sedang memegang kue.

"Jangan lupa ucapkan permohonan sebelum meniup lilinnya, Tetsuya _cchi_!" saht Kise yang sudah kembali riang.

Setelah mengitung dalam hati, Tetsuya meniup lilin tersebut hingga mati seluruhnya.

"Apa yang Tetsuya mohonkan?" Tanya Seijurou penasaran.

"Rahasia, papa" jawab Tetsuya.

Kise, Aomine, Murasakibara, dan Midorima tersenyum lembut.

"Ayo kita serbu kuenya!"

"Ayo _ssu_!"

"Hee~~~ jangan dihabiskan~~~"

"Makannya jangan berantakkan _nanodayo_!"'

Setelah menyerahkan kue tersebut kepada para _maid_ nya, Seijurou berdiri disamping putra semata wayangnya itu. manik dwiwarna memandang lekat kea rah remaja yang kini mulai tumbuh dewasa.

"Papa kenapa?" Tanya Tetsuya setelah melihat tingkah aneh ayahnya itu.

"Tidak," Seijurou menggeleng. "Papa hanya teringat masa lalu"

Sambil tersenyum, Tetsuya memeluk lengan pria yang berusia tigapuluh satu tahun itu.

' _ **Semoga kebahagiaan seperti ini bertahan hingga batas umur'**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **Ha-chan here~~~**

 **Otanjoubi Omedetou Kuroko Tetsuya!**

 **Maap yaa kadonya telat karena koneksi internet yang tak mendukung *bow***

 **Ucapan terima kasih untuk kak QuEE lu-VIZ, kak Furi Shirogane, dan Siucchi yang telah mendukung "** _ **banyak"**_ **selama proses penulisan. Padahal mah mereka cuman maksa biar dapet asupan /plak.**

 **Terima kasih untuk para readers yang sudah membaca fi cabal ini *bow***

 **So minna,**

 **Mind to RnR?**

 **Arigatou Gozaimasu~**

 **Omake**

Tetsuya mulai membuka kotak kadonya satu persatu. Memang benar kata sang ayah, para paman-pamannya itu terlalu memiliki _absurd_ dalam memilih hadiah.

Mulai dari Kado paling besar yang berbungkuskan kertas berwarna ungu dengan pita hijau sebagai hiasannya yang berisi satu set maibou aneka rasa.

Lalu ada satu set buku kedokteran dari kotak hijau.

Boneka bola basket dari kotak biru tua.

Dan yang terakhir _dress_ putih manis selutut dari kotak kuning.

Seijurou yang melihat hal tersebut langsung menyambar ponselnya. Jari jemarinya menari diatas _keypad_ untuk menciptakan sederetan kalimat ancaman.

 **[ To : Ryota**

 **From : Akashi Seijurou.**

 **Subject : Kado**

 **Kado yang kau berikan kepada Tetsuya sungguh unik. Ku harap kau mau mengambilnya kembali kemudian memakainya sendiri sebelum ujung guntingku menyapamu di pagi hari nanti]**


End file.
